Dungeon (H7)
Darkblade Trickster Dark Prophet Sorcerer Shade Weaver |cheroes =Vayaron Menan Malwen Agbeth Ranleth Ergal Agrael Slyn |grail =Mark of Malassa |alignment =Evil |schools =Dark Earth Air Fire Prime |organisations =Nightshard Clan Soulscar Clan Shadowbrand Clan Blades of Erebos |game =H7 |kingdom =Ygg-Chall }} Dungeon is a faction of dark elves who worship Malassa, Dragon God of Darkness. Lore The dark elves are underground-dwelling renegades from the elf forests who have made a pact with the mysterious Faceless. Deadly schemers in the darkness, their whole nation is imprinted by Malassa's mark. Forced to hear the constant whispers of the world, the dark elves know that the border between sanity and madness is very thin... thin like a dagger's blade. Classes Darkblade H7 male artwork.jpg|Shadow Slayer (might / offense) Darkblade (might / balanced) Trickster (might / defense) Sorcerer H7 female artwork.jpg|Dark Prophet (magic / offense) Sorcerer (magic / balanced) Shade Weaver (magic / defense) Creatures Tactics Buildings Basic per day. |req1=N/A |file2=Town hall Dungeon H7.png |name2=Town hall |desc2=Gives additional 500 per day. |req2=2000 Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Dungeon H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Gives additional 1000 per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level 9 |file4=Capitol Dungeon H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Gives additional 2000 per day. You can have only one Capitol. |req4=10000 10 10 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of Heroes Dungeon H7.png |name5=Hall of Heroes |desc5=Allows you to recruit new and defeated heroes. |req5=500 5 |file6=Marketplace Dungeon H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the town screen window to trade resources. |req6=500 |file7=Chamber of Whispers Dungeon H7.png |name7=Chamber of Whispers |desc7=Allows you to buy Faceless. |req7=1000 Halls of the unseen hand Town level 3 |file8=Pillar of eyes Dungeon H7.png |name8=Pillar of eyes |desc8=Allows you to buy Shadow Lurkers. |req8=1000 2 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Fortifications 10 5 Town level 6 |file2=Fortification level 2 Dungeon H7.png |name2=Fortification level 2 |desc2=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Adds Minotaurs and Medusas to local guard. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req2=1000 5 5 Fortification level 1 Town level 9 |file3=Fortification level 3 Dungeon H7.png |name3=Fortification level 3 |desc3=Increases the number of hit points of walls and gates during siege. Increases the number and growth of creatures in local guard. |req3=1000 5 5 Fortification level 2 Town level 15 |file4=Dark watch Dungeon H7.png |name4=Dark watch |desc4=During siege, the city has 2 towers. |req4=500 5 2 Fortification level 2 Pillar of eyes Town level 9 |file5=Moat Dungeon H7.png |name5=Moat |desc5=Adds a moat during siege. |req5=500 2 Fortification level 2 Town level 12 |col=5 }} Other per day and increases the growth of units in this city by 50%. Spies can sabotage and plunder 2 additional objects. |req1=4000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Tear of Asha Town level 15 |file2=Spies guild Dungeon H7.png |name2=Spies guild |desc2=Thieves Guild gains the ability to send spies to plunder random enemy mine. |req2=1000 10 2 Chamber of whispers Overlook tower or Soulvenom crucible Town level 6 |file3=Hall of Intrigue Dungeon H7.png |name3=Hall of Intrigue |desc3=Thieves Guild obtains the ability to start sabotage missions in random nest of enemy city. Due to such action weekly production of sabotaged building is reduced by half. |req3=1000 2 Spies guild Town level 9 |file4=Soulvenom crucible Dungeon H7.png |name4=Soulvenom crucible |desc4=During each battle that takes place in the area of influence of this city, each enemy creature will receive 40 points of Earth Magic at the beginning of first three turns. |req4=500 2 Thieves guild Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |file5=Overlook tower Dungeon H7.png |name5=Overlook tower |desc5=Increases the visiting hero's initiative by 10 for the next 3 battles. |req5=500 5 Thieves guild Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |file6=Black market Dungeon H7.png |name6=Black market |desc6=Allows you to buy and sell artifacts. |req6=500 Marketplace Town level 3 |file7=Thieves guild Dungeon H7.png |name7=Thieves guild |desc7=Allows you to buy information about your enemies. |req7=500 |file8=Shadowsteel refinery Dungeon H7.png |name8=Shadowsteel refinery |desc8=Produces 1 per day. |req8=3000 2 2 Black market Town level 6 |file9=Chthonian deposit Dungeon H7.png |name9=Chthonian deposit |desc9=Produce 2 per day. |req9=3000 5 Cradle of Stone Town level 6 }} Magic guild 5 5 |file2=Magic guild level 2 Dungeon H7.png |name2=Magic guild level 2 |desc2=Gives 4 random level 2 spells to this city. |req2=500 5 1 1 1 1 Mage guild level 1 Town level 6 |file3=Magic guild level 3 Dungeon H7.png |name3=Magic guild level 3 |desc3=Gives 3 random level 3 spells to this city. |req3=500 5 3 3 3 3 Mage guild level 2 Town level 9 |file4=Magic guild level 4 Dungeon H7.png |name4=Magic guild level 4 |desc4=Gives 1 random level 4 spell to this city. |req4=500 5 5 5 5 5 Mage guild level 3 Town level 12 |file5=Town portal Dungeon H7.png |name5=Town portal |desc5=Allows the heroes who have the Town Portal spell to return to this city if it is the closest available city. |req5=500 2 2 2 Mage guild level 1 Town level 3 |col=5 }} Creature production Unupgraded 5 |file2= |name2=Shadow arena |desc2=Allows players to recruit Stalkers. |req2=1200 5 |file3= |name3=Cradle of Stone |desc3=Allows players to recruit Troglodytes. |req3=1400 5 5 Town level 3 |file4= |name4=Lake of Stilled Voices |desc4=Allows players to recruit Medusas. |req4=2700 10 Mage guild level 2 Town level 9 |file5= |name5=Strider forge |desc5=Allows players to recruit Striders. |req5=2500 10 5 Shadowsteel refinery or Chthonian deposit Town level 9 |file6= |name6=Maze |desc6=Allows players to recruit Minotaurs. |req6=5000 20 Town level 12 |file7= |name7=Dragon spire |desc7=Allows players to recruit Shadow dragons. |req7=12000 20 10 Town level 15 |file8= |name8=Hissing temple |desc8=Allows players to recruit Cave hydras. |req8=12000 10 10 5 Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded 2 Halls of the Unseen Hand |file2= |name2=Shadow ring |desc2=Allows players to recruit Trackers. |req2=1600 Shadow arena |file3= |name3=Chthonian abyss |desc3=Allows players to recruit Chthonians. |req3=2200 5 Cradle of Stone |file4= |name4=Frozen statuary |desc4=Allows players to recruit Medusa sorceresses. |req4=3400 5 Lake of Stilled Voices |file5= |name5=Soulless forge |desc5=Allows players to recruit Soulless. |req5=3700 5 5 5 Strider forge |file6= |name6=Labyrinth |desc6=Allows players to recruit Minotaur guards. |req6=7500 5 5 Maze |file7= |name7=Dragon pinnacle |desc7=Allows players to recruit Black dragons. |req7=15000 10 10 Dragon spire |file8= |name8=Rattling temple |desc8=Allows players to recruit Dark hydras. |req8=12000 10 10 5 Hissing temple |col=5 }} Growth upgrade |req1=2000 5 Halls of the Unseen Hand Town level 3 |file2= |name2=Training camp |desc2=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +19 Stalkers or Trackers per week. |req2=2100 5 Shadow arena Town level 3 |file3= |name3=Unfathomable caves |desc3=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +9 Troglodytes or Chthonians per week. |req3=2200 5 5 Cradle of Stone Town level 6 |file4= |name4=Snake tower |desc4=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +5 Medusas or Medusa Sorceresses per week. |req4=3400 10 Lake of Stilled Voices Town level 12 |file5= |name5=Shadowsteel pool |desc5=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +4 Striders or Soulless per week. |req5=3700 10 2 Strider forge Town level 12 |file6= |name6=Altar of Broken Chains |desc6=Upgrade of the basic dwelling. +2 Minotaurs or Minotaur Guards per week. |req6=8000 10 Maze Town level 15 |col=5 }} Trivia *During Lost Tales of Axeoth campaigns, efreet replace striders in the line-up. Gallery H7 Dungeon Update.jpg|The Dungeon city ru:Лига Теней (HoMM VII) Category:Heroes VII factions